


I Could Do This All Day

by Greenisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisher/pseuds/Greenisher
Summary: Bucky takes care of pre-serum Steve after an attempt at sex doesn't work out so well.





	I Could Do This All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with my writing so maybe a quick Captain America piece, why not?
> 
> Marvel the only reason you put Steve, Bucky and Peggy into different timelines is so you wouldn't have to show the inevitable six hour long threesome where Peggy and Bucky alternate fucking Steve's supersoldier ass you cowards the least you can do is let Steve ride Bucky in A4 THANKS.

“I could do this all day,” Steve says, voice more a snarl as he bites back pain. He's shaking, hands and knees on the ground, chin up and staring intently at some point far away.

“No, you can't,” Bucky says from behind him.

“We'll get some pillows--”

“Come on, Steve. Doncha ever know when you've had enough?” With regret, Bucky slides his cock out of Steve's tight little asshole and rolls his boyfriend over. Steve lets out an involuntary gasp of pain and Bucky kisses him. “Joints again?”

“Yeah,” Steve looks like he's fighting back pain, and Bucky knows he is, knows his best friend better than anyone in the world. He moves his head between Steve's thighs and ignores his own erection as he slips Steve's dick into his mouth and sucks on it.

Steve shivers and doesn't protest, reaching between his legs to stroke Buck's hair. “I'll--” a soft little gasp, and Bucky listens carefully as he sucks, remembering the time Steve had cum so hard he'd ended up having an asthma attack, “I'll do this for you.”

Bucky smiles and hums softly, sending Steve shivering. It never takes him long to cum, a little rope shooting into Bucky's mouth. He spits it out and gives Steve a salty kiss that Steve leans into, out of breath, sweating. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, Buck. Now it's your turn.”

“Nah, I'm good.” Bucky wraps Steve into a hug, kisses his forehead.

“I can do it. Don't act like I'm gonna smash.”

“How are your knees?” Buck asks, catching one of Steve's swollen hands in his. Steve grumbles an answer. “They hurt. So what?”

“So we do what the nurses told you to do when your joints hurt and get you an epsom salt bath.”

“The nurses don't know what I can take.”

“No, but I know.” Bucky grins as he runs his hand through Steve's soft hair, and Steve's hard blue eyes soften when they stare into Bucky's. “I know what you can take, you know I do.”

“Fine,” Steve lets Bucky lay him down and run the water. When he sits up, his sketchbook is where they'd left it when they'd started monkeying around, still open on the nude of Bucky Steve had been drawing. Buck had agreed to pose for him, for a bigger picture Steve had lied about working on, just wanting to see Bucky naked in front of him.

Steve traces his fingers lightly over the pencil marks on the page, running the tips of his left hand over Bucky's perfect body. So different to Steve's; muscular, warm, strong. He was all in one beautiful piece.

He kisses Bucky's bare chest in the picture he'd drawn of him, just in time for Bucky to catch him.

“You know you can kiss my chest now if you wanna,” Bucky winks.

“Don't be a dope,” but Steve is red all over, unable to explain his actions.

Bucky leans down and kisses him softly on the mouth. “Come on, dummy,” and he lifts him up gently walking him to the bathroom and depositing him carefully in a tub of water just as warm as Steve could stand, the way he'd learned Steve needed it over the years. “How's that?”

Steve couldn't help the little sigh that fell from his lips. “It's good, Buck.”

Bucky stroked his cheek and the two of them sat for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

“You know,” Steve said after a moment, smiling up at Bucky with that soft, determined look that Bucky had seen so many times, the one that reminded him how much he loved Steve, “I'm gonna ride you for the whole time one day.”

“Oh, I bet,” Bucky kissed forehead, a hand moving down to Steve's skinny chest. “And I won't be too big?”

“You ain't too big!”

“How come you can't take me in, then?”

“You know that ain't the problem! I get you in fine!” But Steve is laughing, reaching up to kiss Buck, his skinny limbs recovering.

Bucky, unaware that one day this will be a memory held tight in trenches as a lone source of warmth as bulleyscut through the air above, unaware that it will be wiped away, then reclaimed, then wiped away and reclaimed once more, unaware of how tight he will hold it in his heart, such a soft domestic memory, as yet unaware of how deep the love for his Steve went, kisses him back. “C'mon,” he says. “I'm getting in with you.” 

 

* * *

 

Seventy years later, Bucky wakes up in Wakanda next to Steve. It isn't next to the little body he'd fallen in love with. Steve is bigger than Bucky is now, but the core of him is still that soft, determined boy from Brooklyn.

It is that boy that Bucky loves so much He nudges Steve with his knee, his remaining hand reaching to take Steve's hand in his. And then he kisses Steve on the lips as he stirs. The kiss hadn't changed either; Steve still smiles into it.

“Morning, Buck,” Steve mumbles. “Whatcha up so early for?”

“Remembered something.” Bucky stroked his hair. “Remember the last time I modeled for you?”

“Hm?” Sleepily, Steve sits up. His sketchbook is here somewhere; he never goes without it. He has one that's just pages of Bucky now, from his visits to Wakanda. Bucky, so far removed from Brooklyn. Bucky with goats. Bucky smiling again. “You want me to draw you, Buck?”

“No,” Bucky strokes Steve's hair and feels that heavy super soldier weight lean into him. “I was just wondering if your knees are any better now.”

It takes a moment for Steve to catch the reference, but then he is smirking at Bucky, blue eyes soft like they are in Bucky's swiss cheese memories and his hand moves down under the covers to slide his boxers off. “You know what?” He says, kissing Bucky and rolling over for him. “I think I could do that all day.”


End file.
